


Soul Mates

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, reader sees black and white, until she meets her soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in a world where you can only see black, white, and grey, until the moment you meet your soul mate. The day you become an Avenger is the day you meet your soul mate, the problem is, you don't know which Avenger it is.</p><p>I got this from that prompt that's always floating around tumblr so I thought I'd give an Avengers twist to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this works or not, (how the fuck can you describe colour?!) but I hope I did a good job :)

You tapped your foot impatiently on the sleek, black tiles of the Avenger's tower, well what you presumed was black. In your world, there was no colour, just black, white, and grey. You had been waiting for almost 20 minutes and you were getting restless, you never did have a knack for sitting still for very long, comes with the package of having the power to control the elements. You could always feel their energy pulsing through you, making you ache to wield your power every couple of hours. Finally, the elevator door slid open and the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist himself, Tony Stark himself, walked through, spreading his arms out widely.

 

"(Y/N)!" he exclaimed, strutting towards you. You had met Tony before and you were used to him by now, so you stood and up and embraced him.

 

"Hey Tony, how's it going?" you smiled, the scent of whiskey overpowering your senses. "Bit early to be drinking?"

 

"Oh come on, I was toasting to our new member of the team," he replied, leading you into the elevator. "Speaking of which, everyone is waiting upstairs to meet you."

 

"Great... that's not intimidating at all," you said sarcastically. Tony rolled his eyes and smirked as the lift moved swiftly upward.

 

"Hey, we are friendly, welcoming people, how dare you," he said in mock hurt. You just laughed and shook your head. The elevator came to a stop smoothly and opened to a room full of people. You scanned their faces quickly before suddenly everything burst into colour.

 

"What..." you whispered. You remembered your grandmother telling you when you were little about the old soul mate tale. The moment you met them, your whole world would transform, and shades you never knew existed would come into your eyes. And for a moment, you stood there, shocked. All around you, you saw violent reds, shimmering golds, purples, yellows, greens, browns, blues and a million different kinds of any colour possible, spread out in front of you like someone had dumped tins of paint on everything. Of course, you hadn't recognised any of them, you had been told of the names, but nobody could describe a colour.

 

"Are you alright?" Tony asked quietly, putting a hand on your back. You gulped and nodded, stepping out of the lift and suddenly realised that some of these hues were attached to people. And one of them was your soul mate.

 

"This is, Thor, Steve, Bucky, Pietro, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey, and of course most important of all, me," he stated matter-of-factly. You zoned out for a moment, too shocked to remember all of those names. "And this is (Y/N), our new member of the team!" Tony gestured to you and your eyes widened. You gave a shy wave and quickly put your hand down straight away. A tall, muscular man walked forward with an outstretched hand.

 

"Steve Rogers, welcome to the family," he smiled gently as you shook his hand. You recognised him as Captain America, and he was definitely attractive, but you didn't feel anything towards him. The same thing happened when a few more people came to introduce themselves personally; Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Thor, Pietro Maximoff, and Natasha Romanoff. Absolutely nothing. You were starting to think this was a sick joke, you had never believed in it before. You were giving up hope. and it was impossible to tell. Can you fall in love with someone without actually knowing it?  ** _You hated_  ** **this!**  Why was your future laid out for you without your consent? When you had heard the stories, you thought it was beautiful and romantic. But now, it didn't feel so beautiful, and you wanted it to be over. Where was the excitement of finding new love? Of not knowing where you were going with them? You had never been so angry in your entire life.

 

Until you saw him.

 

Metal arm, shaggy, shoulder-length dark hair, and bright eyes. He was staring at you. Like  _really_ staring at you. Into your soul. And then your eyes met. God, you had never felt the entire world melt away as quickly as it did then. The colours, they didn't matter anymore, none of it did. It took you a moment to realise that he was walking towards you slowly.

 

"Hi," he said, his voice low and husky.

 

"H-hey," you barely stammered out. Your eyes were still locked with his until a hand was waved in front of you. You blinked and turned to see Tony smirking at you.

 

"So, I see you've met Frosty," he said, pulling the metal-armed man by the shoulder so that you were standing face to face, with little less than two feet between you.

 

"Uh... Frosty?" you asked, confused. The man merely grunted.

 

"It's my nickname for this little kitten," Tony laughed, trying to rustle the mans hair, but he leaned out of the way. "Bucky Barnes."

 

"Hi, Bucky," you said, swallowing thickly. You held out a hand and Bucky grasped it in his human hand. You flinched when static electricity sparked from his skin.

 

"You alright there, doll?" he asked. There was a odd mix of both cheekiness and concern in his voice.

 

"I-I'm fine," you stuttered, your face flushing like crazy. You realised he was still holding onto your hand when you glanced down. You cleared your throat and his eyes widened and he let go of your hand quickly.

 

"Bucky? We've got to train," Steve's voice rang in your ear. Bucky tore his eyes away from you to look at Steve and sighed.

 

"Right..." he said reluctantly.

 

"Oh, (Y/N), you should go with them, show 'em what you're made of," Tony piped up, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand.

 

"I'd be up for that, if I wouldn't be intruding," you said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

 

"Hey, you're apart of this team now, what's ours is yours," Steve said kindly, putting a hand on your shoulder. You smiled and nodded. The three of you made your way to the gym, you walking next to Bucky. You could have sworn you saw him stealing glances at you. 

 

The word "gym" was very underrated. You had never seen such state-of-the-art equipment in one place and you were in complete awe. Steve led you over to an area that was clear set up for you. It was room with glass walls and a concrete floor which contained training dummies, targets, and a table with a lighter and a bowl of water. You could only manipulate the elements, not create them out of thin air. You looked back at Steve for approval and he nodded, himself and Bucky standing on the opposite side of the glass. 

 

You picked up the lighter and took a deep breath. You clicked it on and a small flame flickered at the top. You lifted your free hand and cupped the flame, feeling a magnetic pull from it. When you dragged your hand away, the flame came with it and you dropped the lighter. In the palm of your hand, was a tiny ball of fire. You closed your eyes and surrounded the ball with both hands, feeling energy surge through your veins and resting at your finger tips. Then in one quick movement, your eyes shot open, the flame expanded, and you fired it at a dummy, it's entire synthetic head going up in the flames. You heard Bucky and Steve muttering to each other and smirked. Both of them could barely draw their eyes away from you.

 

But you could do so much more.

 

You grabbed the bottle of water and twisted the cap off. Turning it upside down, all of the water poured out, falling towards the floor. Before it had a chance to reach it, you gathered it up with the flick of your wrist. It swirled around you in a circle, running like a river. Throwing the bottle in the corner, you focused on the aqua that you were surrounded by. You outstretched your hands and the water thinned, forming a curtain around you. It spun faster and faster, your heart burning with passion and spirit. You began to feel numb, like you weren't even human anymore. You clenched your fists and the water suddenly stopped and exploded into tiny droplets. You threw your hands out towards a the dummy again and the droplets flattened into hundreds of mini 2D blades. They fired at the dummy, slicing it's fabric and dousing the flames. When you relaxed, the entire figure was covered in slashes, tears, and burn marks.

 

You were barely out of breath but you decided it was best to save your energy for later.

 

"Woah..." Bucky muttered, almost inaudibly as you walked out of the room towards them.

 

"That's just a sneak peek boys," you grinned, running a hand through your hair, which was slightly damp from the tornado of water that had surrounded you.

 

"It almost hurts to say this, but Tony was right about you," Steve laughed, rubbing his neck and you smiled. "Well, we're going to start training I guess, would you like to join us or are you going to use this room?"

 

"I would, but actually I've got some stuff to do, Tony is making me a take a  _tour_ of the tower," you rolled your eyes. "I'll see you guys later?"

 

"Sure thing, doll," Bucky said so unexpectedly that you were pretty sure he didn't even mean to say it. You grinned and left the gym, tracing your steps back to the common room where the introductions had taken place. Tony was lounging on a couch with the woman that you remembered as Natasha.

 

"(Y/N)! That didn't take long," Tony remarked, surprisingly without a drink in his hands.

 

"Is that what all of your dates say to you, Tony?" Natasha smirked, standing up off the couch. You withheld a giggle as Tony pursed his lips.

 

"Guess we'll just have to find out later, won't we Romanoff," he said, winking at Natasha. She merely raised an eyebrow. "Now, care to give (Y/N) the rundown of the building?"

 

"I'm not a lapdog Tony, but she does look a bit like a lost puppy so I'll help her out," she said coolly. You couldn't tell whether she was joking or not but decided not to make a big deal of it. 

 

Natasha stalked towards a door on the other side of the room and looked back in an indication for you to follow.

 

"This is the kitchen," she stated as you walked through the door and into what looked like a monochrome metallic appliance centre, with ever kind of machine you could ever picture inside a kitchen and more. "You already know where the gym is and basically I'll just need to show you where your room is."

 

"Um okay?" you said awkwardly.

 

"You can relax, I don't bite," she smiled. You nodded briefly and she led you back through the common room and into the elevator. "You'll settle in pretty soon, don't worry about it."

 

"Thanks, Natasha," you replied gratefully. You found her the most intimidating person in the tower but she seemed quite nice. But you didn't know her well enough to admit what had happened when you saw Bucky. You didn't know how to tell  _anyone_. Was it normal for these kind of people, could they see colour all the time?

 

"Please, call me Nat," she said in a friendly tone. She pressed some buttons and the elevator started moving upwards. "You'll be three floors up."

 

"Is there anybody else on my floor?" you asked. You weren't sure how the whole living situation worked here.

 

"Steve and Bucky," she said nonchalantly. You froze and coughed a bit.

 

"Bucky?" you repeated.

 

"Yeah... I saw you two earlier," she smirked again.  _Does she just permanently smirk?_ _  
_

"Us two?" you asked, slightly confused.

 

"I haven't seen him take to somebody so quickly before, and I can tell you like him too," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

 

"And how would you know all of this?" you inquired as the elevator slowed to a stop.

 

"I'm very intuitive," she said cockily. She walked out into a long hallway with several doors on either side of the walls. She stopped outside the second door on your right and handed you a key card.  ** _A. KEY. CARD._** _  
_

"A key card?" you asked in disbelieve. "I wasn't aware this was a hotel."

 

"I know, we've been trying to convince Tony to change them but he won't budge," she remarked. You slid the card into the lock and it clicked. You opened the door to probably the most expensive-looking place you could ever stay in. There was a giant double four-poster bed on one side of the room, several antique looking cabinets and dressers, a flat screen TV bigger than your arm width, and huge couches that looked more comfortable than any other bed you ever slept on combined. There was even a fireplace! All of your bags were heaped the corner too. There was a door next to the bed and Nat led the way in.

 

"This is your bathroom," she said, opening the door. You didn't think it could have gotten better, but it did. The bathroom was bigger than you old living room, with an enormous tub/Jacuzzi, a fancy, sleek shower and a mirror that stretched across one wall above a marble counter top. You were completely speechless.

 

"This is all mine?" you said eventually.

 

"Yup, oh and there's a mini-fridge in the bedroom too," she added. Your mouth literally fell open. You walked back into the bedroom and Nat went to the door.

 

"I'll leave you get settled... Oh, your neighbours are back," she said, leaning against the frame of the door. You followed her over and leaned out into the hall to see Steve and Bucky walking down the hall looking quite sweaty and worn-out (well as worn-out as a super-soldier can be when they're not in battle). Steve went into the first room on the left but Buck kept walking until he was at the door opposite yours.

 

"Ladies," he smirked opening his door.

 

"Hey Bucky, when you get cleaned up, why don't you get to know our new teammate," Natasha suggested innocently.

 

"Wait, what?" you exclaimed.

 

"Sure thing, doll, give me 15 minutes," Bucky said before entering his room and shutting the door behind him.

 

"What was that?!" you cried at Nat.

 

"You're welcome," she laughed, elbowing your arm lightly before slipping into the hall. You groaned and swung the door shut. Flopping onto your new bed, you went over what just happened.  _Bucky is coming over. In fifteen minutes. What?!?_

 

You took a deep breath and jumped off the bed, using your time to unpack your things. You didn't have much so you decided to pace away the last five minutes, wondering around your apartment (could you call it that? Well it might as well be) and sitting on the couch and getting up again three seconds later. You grabbed some water from the mini fridge and gulped down half of it, leaving it down on the coffee table. There was a sharp knock on the door and you took a deep, shuddering breath.  _You've known him for less than an hour, calm down!_

 

When you opened the door, Bucky stood there his hair slightly damp and a dark t-shirt clinging to his torso. You barely noticed the metal arm that gleamed under the light in the hallway. You stepped aside awkwardly and he let himself in.

 

"Um... hey," you said. _Hey?! You couldn't come up with anything better than hey??_

 

"How's it going?" he asked, leaning against the back of your couch.

 

"Well I've been here less than two hours, so there's not much to tell," you smiled nervously. You mentally told yourself to get a grip and sunk down onto the couch. "How long have you been here?"

 

"A few months," he said, moving around to sit down, with just enough space for another person to sit between you and him.

 

"How did you end up here?" you asked, realising you knew nothing about him.

 

"You don't know about my past?" he asked, almost hesitantly and you shook your head. "Steve's not the only man out of time. We grew up together, and fought in the war together. But one day, we were on our way to a HYDRA base and I fell off a train and into the mountains. HYDRA found me, gave me a new arm to replace the one I lost in the fall." He flexed his metal fingers and shoved his hand into his pocket, his face darkening. "They wiped my memory and trained me to become an assassin, The Winter Soldier. I was put on ice until they needed me, and when I did what I was told, they froze me again... Until Steve found me, helped me get some of my memories back."

 

"Woah... So, do you, um, remember everything that happened?" you asked cautiously.

 

"Somethings before HYDRA, somethings during it, put there are some memories I wish I could forget," he said quietly. You reached over and took his hand in yours.

 

"Bucky, from what you told me, the only person at fault here is HYDRA, you were completely controlled by them, that wasn't you," you said softly. He looked up at you, and you could see the pain in his eyes, and you felt a pang in your heart. "Like you said, it was the Winter Soldier, not Bucky." You squeezed his hand and you saw a hint of a sad smile on his lips.

 

"Sorry to unload on you like that," he murmured. "I don't know what came over me."

 

"No need to apologise, I know we just met, but trust me, we all have our dark pasts, but not everyone can acknowledge that," you said as soothingly as possible. "And I'm glad you told me, at least I know that your human! I swear everyone here is so scary, there's an actual _god_ here," you joked, and this time, he really did smile.

 

"Thanks...so what about you, have you always had those powers?" he asked, clearly glad of the tension break.

 

"Yeah I was born with them."

 

"That's pretty cool," he said, slightly in awe.

 

"I kind of used to hate them, I mean, growing up, you get teased about the way you look, or where you're from, but nobody wants to be friends with the girl who could accidentally drown you when you ask them to help learn how to swim," you deadpanned.

 

"....Did that actually happen?" Bucky whispered seriously.

 

"Nah, but it didn't stop people from spreading rumours," you replied lightly. "I stopped worrying about if I accidentally hurt people, and started trying to save them instead."

 

"That's pretty amazing," he admitted and you felt yourself blush. And then you realised that you were still holding his hand.

 

"My past has had it's fair share of darkness, it's the least I can do," you murmured. Bucky looked up at you again, and you felt butterflies in your stomach. How on earth could you describe his eyes other than the most comforting sight in the world.

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" he asked suddenly. Your blush grew stronger and you blinked in shock.

 

"No," you said, clearing your throat slightly.

 

"Then they're idiots." You swore you could feel your heart beating where his hand touched yours.

 

"Bucky..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We've known each other an hour..." you said with a small laugh.

 

"Feels like a lot longer," he said with a lopsided smile, squeezing your hand gently. You were just about to lean towards him more when there was a gently knock on the door. You sighed and stood up, reluctantly letting go of his hand. When you opened the door, Steve was standing outside with a smile on his face.

 

"Natasha said Bucky was here, would you mind if I came in?" he asked politely.

 

"Of course," you nodded. Bucky stood up on the couch and walked over beside you.

 

"What's up Steve?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed.

 

"We've got work to do with the twins," Steve replied, looking slightly stressed.

 

"Alright... I'll see you in a while," Bucky said, his hand trailing from your shoulder to your elbow. He and Steve left the room and you were just about to close the door with Bucky rushed back in. "I really need to do this first."

 

He cupped your face in his hands and leaned down to kiss you. And in that single, passionate moment, you were blinded with energy. You felt it flood from his soft lips to yours and it spread throughout your body in an instant. When he finally broke the kiss, his eyes were sparkling and he breathing was ragged.

 

"Wow..." you whispered (it seemed to play a key role in your vocabulary since you arrived here). He let his hands fall and you looked around to see water was spiraling around the two of you. "Oops!" You faced your palm to the water swiftly and it contracted into a bubble and floated back into the bottle on the coffee table.

 

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that out of nowhere," he sighed, obviously getting the wrong impression from your shock.

 

"I'm glad you did," you blushed.

 

"Maybe I'll do it again sometime then. I better go doll, I'll see you later," he grinned and kissed you on the lips one more time before chasing after Steve. You sighed happily. This was  _not_ how you expected your first day as an an Avengers going.


	2. Pillows and Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY FLUFF TIME!

"Bucky, get back here!" you yelled, chasing the metal-armed ex-assassin down the hall.

 

"Never!" he shouted in mid laugh, rounding a corner and skidding to a stop. You ran after him and plowed straight into his back just around the corner, the breath knocking right out of your lungs.

 

"Oof...Buck, what the..." you peered around him to see Steve with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest, and Natasha looking at the two of you with a smirk on her face. 

 

"Hey," Bucky said awkwardly, stifling a laugh. You pulled your stolen phone out of Bucky's hand swiftly while he was distracted. You it back in your pocket and slipped your hand into his. He gave you a sideways look and smirked. God you loved every way that he smiled.

 

"What are you guys up to?" Nat asked suspiciously. You and Bucky had started dating the next day after you met, which was four months ago. Once you had settled into the tower, the two of you had been known as the jokers of the group, constantly trying to trick people. That's if Bucky was back to his old ways, that is.

 

"Bucky stole my phone," you quipped up quickly, glancing up at him.

 

"Tattle-tail," he muttered with a playful scowl. You blushed, hyperactive for goofing around all day. Most of the time, you were on missions, but every once in a while, both you and Bucky got to take the day off and act like total children. You squeezed his hand and smiled.

 

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a pillow fort to build," you said, turning yourself and Bucky around and marching back towards your room. You heard Steve chuckle but didn't bother looking back to see.

 

"Why can't I see your phone?" Bucky pleaded. You shook your head and grinned.

 

"I like my privacy, you should feel privileged that I let you in my room," you joked. You split from him as he went to his room and you went to yours. "Meet back here with the stuff okay?"

 

Bucky nodded and you ran towards your bed, gathering up all of your blankets, quilts and pillows and dumping them by the couch. Bucky was back several minutes later, or at least you presumed it was him behind the gigantic pile of fabric. You pulled a folded piece of paper out of your pocket and showed him your sketch of the plans. He dropped his stuff and frowned.

 

"Are you sure that will work?" he asked uncertainly.

 

"It will with willpower and if needed, maybe a bit of magic!" you exclaimed, dancing around to the front of the couch and taking a huge breath. You pushed your hands out in front of you and felt the air blast past you, ruffling your hair. The couch skidded back towards the end of the bed and Bucky but an arm out to stop it falling over.

 

"I love doing that," you sighed happily. "I feel like the Avatar."

 

"The blue one or the one with the arrow?" Bucky asked, looking slightly confused. You rolled your eyes and pulled the sheet off your bed and draped it from the top of the canopy of its frame, and down to the back of the couch. You threw some pillows on either side so it didn't fall off.

  
"Hey slacker, I'm not doing everything, come on!" you called, throwing a pillow at him. It hit him right in the face and you had never seen him look so utterly _done_. You giggled and ducked just as he fired it back. "No! We haven't time for a pillow fight right now," you cried, barely able to contain your grin. You pulled at one of the thicker blankets and laid it on the floor, eventually building up layers of quilts for you and Bucky to sit on. He untangled some sheets and carefully placed them at the sides that were still uncovered. You crawled under the sheets and piled some pillows against the bed frame. Bucky came into the fort and looked around.

 

"It's kind of dark in here..." he said, trying to get comfortable among the pile of pillows.

 

"I'll be back in two minutes, hold on." You kissed him on the cheek quickly and backed out of the fort, sprinting out of the room and down to the kitchen. You slid on the tiles smoothly with your fluffy socks and rummaged through the pressed. You pulled out a few bars of chocolate and a box of poptarts. You ran back upstairs, hiding the goods under your shirt in case you ran into Thor. When you reached your room, you threw the stuff in on top of Bucky and grabbed a tangled bunch of fairy lights that were stuffed under your bed. The batteries were still in them (thankfully) and you crawled in next to Bucky, wrapping the lights around the bed frame and the back of the couch.

 

"Now, how cute is this!" you grinned, looking around at your handiwork. You looked over to see Bucky looking at you with a cheeky smirk. "What?"

 

"You left something behind while you were gone," he winked and you froze as he dangled your phone in your face. "Is this what you didn't want me to see?" he asked, unlocking your phone to show a picture of you and Bucky, taken a month ago when you were at one of Tony's parties. You blushed and looked away quickly.

 

"I know, it's weird, I'm sorry," you whispered, turning your head away from him. You heard him snort and he tapped you on the shoulder. Reluctantly, you turned towards him again to see him handing you  _his_ phone. You pressed the unlock button to see a picture of you cuddled up asleep next to Bucky, who was giving a thumbs up to the camera. You giggled and looked up at Bucky. He kissed your nose and you smiled softly.

 

"Who even took this photo?" you asked, settling down next time him as he put his arm around you.

 

"Steve, we're very tech savvy nowadays," Bucky said seriously. You leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

"Thanks for making me feel like less of a dork," you murmured, snuggling up to him. He picked up one of the chocolate bars and opened it.

 

"You'll always be a dork, but you're my dork," he said, tossing some chocolate onto your stomach. You resisted the urge to shout " _I am an independent woman who don't need no man"_ and just picked up the chocolate and popped it into your mouth. You reached over to open the box of poptarts. Before you even got them out of the box, there was a knock on the door. You flopped onto Bucky's stomach and lifted the sheet.

 

"Come in," you called out. The door opened and a certain long-haired god peered around it.

 

"Lady (Y/N)," he said, a frown on his face. You silently handed Bucky the poptart box and he hid it out of Thor's view.

 

"Yes?" you asked innocently.

 

"Brother Anthony informed me that you have taken the poptarts, is it true?" he questioned, a very troubled look on his face. You bit your lip and patted Bucky's chest. He passed you out a poptart and you lobbed it at Thor. He caught it before it hit the ground and grinned widely. He mumbled a "thank you" when he left, already devouring the snack.

 

You heaved yourself off of Bucky and shuffled into a horizontal position and rested your head onto his shoulder. You looked up at the twinkling lights and smiled.

 

"We could be a picture on tumblr," you said quietly.

 

"What's tumblr?" Bucky asked, shifting slightly.

 

"Your next lesson of the wonders of the internet."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know when I'll be able to update again because my laptop isn't charging but I'll do my best! :)   
> Xx


	3. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this is but I was just like TYPETYPETYPE and gettin' some feels in there  
> I hope it wrote well enough and enjoy :)   
> xx

"You'll be careful won't you?"

 

"Doll, there's no need to worry about me," Bucky reassured you, taking your hands in his. Your legs weakened momentarily and you squeezed his hands gently. It was like a ritual to say goodbye to each other before a mission, and you couldn't help but obsessively worry about him until he got home. You let go and dragged him into a hug, the cool metal of his arm sending goosebumps along your skin.

 

"Take care," you smiled sadly, leaning back and kissing him on the cheek. His stubble tickled your face while you pulled away and you lifted a hand to your cheek.

 

"You too, doll," he said, giving you a peck on the lips before jogging onto the Quinjet after Steve. You stared after him, your heart already aching as the engine started up, and the propellers picked up speed. Natasha appeared beside you and put a soft hand on your shoulder.

 

"It's gonna get a bit hard to breathe, (Y/N)," she remarked, but you through your hands out lazily and a sphere of air surrounded the two of you like a force field. The jet rose from the ground and air whipped towards you, spiraling around the bubble. When it finally sped off to its destination, you let your protection down and you and Nat were hit with a short blast of cold air. You turned around to walk inside and Nat followed you.

 

"So, what's on the agenda today?" you asked, trying not to mope. You absentmindedly walked towards the gym while Nat explained how you would be training with the twins today. There was a sudden gush of wind and a figure shuttled past in the blink of an eye.

 

"Pietro!" a furious voice called from behind you. You glanced back to see Wanda stomping down the hall, half of her hair sticking up at odd angles. You did all you could not to snort at her appearance, she looked fit to kill someone.

 

"What happened?" Natasha asked, smirking coolly. Wanda just rolled her eyes and pointed forward to Pietro peeking down the hall from around the corner, grinning like a mad man. She swung her arm back and fired a ball of red energy at her brother. He dodged it easily with a laugh and darted off out of sight. Wanda sighed and walked alongside you and Natasha.

 

"Where is the Captain and Soldier?" she asked suddenly, her voice coated in her thick European accent.

 

"A mission," you said shortly, clenching your jaw. Your mind was just drifting away from their departure. You mentally slapped yourself in the face.  _Stop being so moody, he'll be fine and back soon, get on it with!_

 

When you reached the gym, Pietro was already hanging upside-down on a pull-up bar, a smug smile on his face. You heard Wanda actually  _growl_ at him, balling her fists up. Natasha coughed to get their attention and Pietro hopped down and was beside her in an instant.

 

"Well there's obviously some tension in the room," she began and you scoffed. "So (Y/N), I want you to go up against the twins and try to deflect their attacks." You nodded and strolled over to one side of the room, pulling your lighter out of your pocket and flicking it on. You blinked and the flame sparked up and you smirked. The twins stood parallel to you, Pietro stretching his arms over his head leisurely, and Wanda flexing her knuckles.

 

"Bring it on," you challenged. You weren't usually so competitive but you hadn't used your powers completely in a few days and energy was practically bursting out of you. Pietro winked and sprinted directly at you, knocking you down easily. You groaned and jumped up again. You were  _way_ too rusty. You shook it off and held out the lighter, the flame still sparking. Wanda threw an energy ball at you and you blew at the flame. The fire leaped out and devoured the red vapour easily. She scowled and nodded towards her brother. He grinned and ran towards you but for once, you caught him off guard.

 

Stomping the ground with your right foot, hard, the concrete shot up, building a solid wall in front of you. Pietro flew into the wall and it crumbled under his pressure. He fell to the ground, disorientated. You kicked off your shoes and traced the ground with your bare foot. The rock retreated into its original position under your command and you glanced around the room. In the corner, there was a water cooler and you smiled. Your gaze drifted to Wanda, who was waving her hands around in some kind of Tai Chi movement, gathering momentum. Pietro had recovered and retreated behind his sister.

 

You closed your eyes and let your mind wander to the water, picturing it in your mind. It started to burst inside it's tank, splashing at the walls until the cooler fell on it's side. Your eyes flickered open to see it leaking out of it's plastic prison. It crawled towards you, as the Scarlet Witch blew a wave of red mist at you, throwing you against the wall roughly. It curled and wrapped around your wrists and ankles, pulling you flat onto the wall and holding you up off the ground. You struggled against your binds but couldn't break free. The water was still inching towards you but you changed it course, you heart thumping with power as it caught Wanda by the ankles, wrists, and neck, creating shackle just like yours. Pietro leaped up with great strength and agility but froze in the air, frowning and immobilised.

 

"Did you know that your body is 70% water?" you asked innocently, blowing at the cuffs on your wrists and ankles. The red spirit melted away and you jumped down onto the ground stealthily. You were just about to finish them off for the training session when all of a sudden, everything went dark. You crumpled to the ground and gasped, your power dissipating, trying to open your eyes. But when you did, you wished you hadn't.

 

"(Y/N)! What's wrong?" a voice exclaimed, but everything sounded like you were underwater.

 

"They're gone," you whispered in a strangled voice.

 

"What? Who?" the voice asked again.

 

"The colours, they're all gone," you spluttered, looking around with horrified eyes. Natasha was suddenly in front of you, grasping your shoulders tightly. Her hair wasn't the colour of fire anymore. Her eyes weren't the pigment of grass. 

 

"(Y/N), tell me, did you find your soul mate?" she asked urgently, putting hands on either side of your face. Your bottom lip trembled and you nodded.

 

"Bucky..." you whispered. Your head was pounding, like there was a drum beating at your temples in mismatched beats. You finally blinked; Natasha's hair was glowing faintly. Colour came and went every time your eyes shifted, until random spots danced in your vision.

 

"Pietro, get her out to the launch pad," Natasha's voice demanded. You barely felt someone lift you into their arms as doors and hallways whizzed by in a blur. You only realised your were outside when the freezing air bit at your skin ferociously. The sky was shimmering between grey and blue, clouds drifting lazily past, until a something large pierced their cover. You pushed yourself out of Pietro's arms and forced the whipping air that was suffocating you out of the way. The Quinjet landed smoothly and almost as soon as it did, the door opened and Steve came barreling out, a figure limp in his arms.

 

You screamed, but no noise came out, your heart threatening to shatter within. The metal of Bucky's arm glinted in the sunlight, hitting the star just as it flickered red.

 

"Get him to the emergency room, as fast as you can," Steve ordered, handing your boyfriend over to Pietro. He struggled under his weight but disappeared into a silver blur in a moment. Steve grabbed your trembling hand and pulled you inside, his face hard and his eyes glistening.

 

"What happened," you choked out, running to keep up with him, as fast as your legs would let you.

 

"It was an ambush," Steve said grimly. "Bucky got shot, bad." By the time you and Steve had gotten to the emergency room within the tower, they were already working on getting the bullet out, the one lodged too close to his heart. You could almost hear it stuttering. A nurse rushed us out before we even got into the room and told us to wait outside.

 

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," you whispered repeatedly to yourself, rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet. Steve squeezed your hand and you flinched, looking up at him with wounded eyes.

 

"(Y/N), he's a fighter, he fell off a  _train,_ I have faith in him," Steve reassured you calmly, but you knew that he didn't fully believe his own words.

 

"Steve I need to tell you something..." you said, clearing your throat. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

  
"I...Steve, when I met Bucky, I could see. I could see  _everything_ " you said quickly. Steve frowned and looked at you.

 

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down on the bench next to you. You took a seat beside and him and he gave you a curious look.

 

"I mean, I don't know about the rest of the world, but at least in my family, you're basically born completely colour-blind, and when you meet your... your soul mate, you can see everything, all of the colours imaginable, not just black, white and grey," you explained, trying to keep your voice under control.

 

"I've heard stories about that, growing up, I was already colour-blind, but... when I joined the army, I thought it was the serum that made me see again... but it was Peggy. I mean,, when I met her, I did get some colour back before the serum, but not all of it. I was diagnosed with a lot of things, and colour-blindness was one of them... I don't know, I'm not very good at explaining it."

 

"I understand what you mean," you said, shutting your eyes tightly. "The colours, they're fading Steve, they keep coming and going, I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand not knowing, or knowing that losing him is a possibility." Your voice was quiet and weak now. Steve put his arms around you and pulled you into a hug. You kept your eyes closed, focusing on the pounding in your head, begging it to dull down even a small bit. You sat like that for what seemed like weeks. You heard people walk past, whisper things to Steve, but he would shake his head or make a shushing noise at them. Until the door beside you opened.

 

"You can come in now," the nurse's voice washed over you. Steve pulled you up, but you didn't open your eyes, you couldn't. You felt him lead you towards a loud beeping sound, but you didn't let your heart get excited. He set you down on a chair and let go of you.

 

"(Y/N), you can open your eyes..." he murmured gently. You shook your head, your breathing getting shallow and your palms sweaty. You peeked one eye open and then the other, to see Bucky lying in front of you, his skin cream, his hair brown, and his arm shining silver and red.

 

"Bucky," you murmured, tears welling up behind your eyes. You stood up and grabbed his warm hand, kissing him on the cheek. "W-will he wake?" you asked uncertainly, turning to the nurse.

 

"He should soon enough, he'll need his rest," she said, nodding curtly. You let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Steve, who was staring at Bucky. All this time you had forgotten that he was his best friend, and meant just as much to Steve as he did to you.

 

"Thank you, Steve," you said evenly, stretching a hand out to him. He took it and smiled. "You're an amazing friend to him."

 

"It's kind of my job," he replied proudly. He was still wearing his Captain America suit and was looking worn out and battered.

 

"Do you want to get some rest?" you asked, concerned over how weary he looked. He nodded and gave a smile before half-staggering out of the room. You turned towards Bucky again, watching his chest fall up and down slowly, his upper torso completely exposed, revealing the small bullet-wound at the centre of his rib cage that almost took his life.

 

"Oh James," you whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. "What did you get in to?"

 

You were just about to sit back into the chair when a feeble hand grasped your wrist. You looked down to see his deep, blue eyes staring up at you sheepishly.

 

"You're awake!" you exclaimed, containing yourself from jumping on top of him right there. He gave a weak and throaty laugh; it was music to your ears.

 

"Couldn't leave my best girl now, could I?" he coughed weakly. You felt tears stream down your face and you smiled.

 

"Don't you ever do that to me again," you murmured, shaking your head. He let go of your wrist and wiped the tears from your face with his thumb, his touch more comforting than ever.

 

"You know, I was out cold for a while, and all I could see was you," he grinned, which almost immediately turned into a grimace. He winced and his other hand instinctively rose to his chest.

 

"Buck, you weren't out cold... you were dead," you whispered painfully, your breath hitching slightly. There was no use beating around the bush, he had to know.

 

"What? No, that can't be," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. You worked up the courage mentally to tell him. This was it, you had to admit what he was to you.

 

"Trust me... I felt it."

 

"You felt what?" he asked curiously, but you looked away and blushed.

 

"I felt you die... I knew when it happened, it was like all the brightness and colour drained from the world...again," you gulped, hiding your face from him. You felt his hand touch your chin and pull your head up.

 

"So it's true?" he muttered quietly, almost like it was to himself. His was oddly relaxed and you frowned.

 

"What's true?"

 

"Are you my soul mate? I mean, we... we're soul mates aren't we?" he asked nervously, sitting up awkwardly on the bed. You took a sharp intake of breath and froze.

 

"You... you knew?"

 

"I knew from the moment I met you," he grinned, pulling you closer. "I just thought that I might have been going crazy."

 

"Oh Bucky," you said breathlessly, kissing him feverishly. He responded straight away, until the heart rate monitor started beeping wildly and you became aware that the nurse was still in the room. You leaned back and looked over at her, blushing madly.

 

"Wait, I'm your soul mate, right? I mean it wouldn't really make sense if you were mine but I wasn't yours and-" he rambled before you cut him off with another kiss.

  
"Yes, you're my soul mate, you big idiot," you laughed, sitting back down on the chair again.

 

"I knew it, doll," he winked cockily and you rolled your eyes. "I love you, (Y/N)."

 

"I love you too, James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY MY LOVE, I COULDN'T KILL HIM, I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS OR MYSELF, UGH
> 
> HE'S SAFE AND CUTE YAY <3
> 
> xxx


	4. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been weeks! I had exams and stuff but I'm free for the summer yay! Anyway I'm actually really proud of this chapter and I loved writing it oh my god, hope i did it justice for you guys!  
> Enjoy my babies xx
> 
> (btw the stuff in italics is a flashback)

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Why would I be?” you said, turning to Natasha, your trembling hands betraying your confidence. She smiled and walked around you, fluffing out the ends of your dress. Her red hair sparked like a flame under the sunset’s last rays that shone through the bay window.

 

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” she asked, fixing a loose strand of hair that had fallen onto her face.

 

“God no,” you scoffed. You made your way over to a nearby chair and sat down carefully. “Honestly, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” You felt your eyes glaze over, thinking about the days you spent with Bucky in the last two years. You instinctively twisted the silver circle on your finger, your mind wandering back to the happiest day of your life up to now.

 

_“Bucky, it’s cold! Do we have to go outside?” you moaned as Bucky’s hand grasped yours and pulled you out the front door of the cabin you were staying in. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen, the streaming sunlight bouncing off the tiny reflective diamonds on the evergreen branches._

_“Yeah, come on, I know you love snow,” he grinned back, his blue eyes sparkling and wild. You slipped your hand out of his and tried to run back inside, but before you were even three steps away, he had you thrown up over his shoulder._

_“That’s not fair,” you pouted as he put you down in the middle of a giant pile of snow. You let yourself flop back and he hovered above you. You smirked and grabbed hold of the front of his jacket, dragging him down on top of you, feeling his hot breath comfort your icy skin. He laughed and kissed you, staring into your eyes intently._

_“Everything okay?” you asked, something was different about his demeanour and it was setting you on edge. He nodded and kissed you again before standing up again. He stretched out a calloused hand and hoisted you up when you took it in your significantly smaller one. His skin was ridiculously warm, which you were more than okay with._

_“Snowman?” he asked, wrapping an arm around your waist. You still got shivers whenever he touched you and blushed lightly._

_“We should make a Captain America…. Snowwoman!” you exclaimed suddenly. “We can send a picture to Steve. Come on it’ll be funny!” Bucky laughed and nodded, letting go of you and started rolling up some snow. You ran out to the edge of the thick forest to get some twigs for Snow Stephanie’s arms and when you came back, Bucky had already made the basic shape for her._

_“Gotta give her the snow booty,” you grinned, grabbing a pile of snow and making a big bump at the back of the figure. You did the same for the front but higher up and stood back to admire your handy work._

_“She's stunning,” you whispered sarcastically. Bucky laughed and poked one of the Snow Boobs and it crumbled to the ground._

_“Crap,” he muttered, scooping it back up and moulding it back onto the body. He looked over his shoulder and winked at you._

_“I always knew you’d leave me for Steve,” you said in mock hurt._

_“I’ll run inside and get some stuff for the face and your phone,” he said suddenly, a look schooling his features that you couldn’t quite decipher._

_“Okay,” you called as he jogged inside. While he was gone, you drew a star just above the two moulds and made tiny wings on the side of its head. You frowned and looked at your watch. Bucky had been gone for at least five minutes._

_“Bucky?” you called, trudging through the heavy snow towards the quaint wooden cabin. You opened the door slightly and stuck your head in. You froze when you walked in. Lit candles were strewn about the room and Bucky stood straight across from you, staring at you, nervously fiddling with his hands._

_“What’s going on Bucky?” you asked softy, taking a few steps towards him. He gulped and moved towards you, taking your hands in his. Your heart began to thump loudly in your chest and your fingers trembled in his loose grip._

_“(Y/N), I’ve known since the moment I met you… that I could never love anyone more than you,” he said sincerely, moving closer to you. Your breathing was getting shallower the closer he got. “It still amazes me that I was meant to be with someone as kind, as beautiful, and as loving as you, or that I could ever deserve you.” You felt the tears prickles behind your eyes and you smiled gently._

_“James…” you murmured breathlessly, squeezing his hands briefly, the cool metal of his left hand grazing yours lightly._

_“I never thought that I’d be able to feel like this, when I see you, my heart,” he lifted a finger to point at his chest, “it races so fast, like it’s trying to escape, to get closer to you. That barely begins to describe the effect you have on me, you know me… I’m better with actions…” He stepped back from you, letting go of your hand and rummaging in his pocket. A second later he pulled out a small black box and cleared his throat._

_“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)… will you – “_

_“Yes,” you cut across him before he had a chance to even open the box._

_“You didn’t let me finish!” His face split into a huge lopsided grin._

_“I don’t have to, I love you,” you grinned, hot tears falling down your cheeks. He stood up and caught you in a deep kiss, a hand on either side of your face. He kissed you over and over again, until you couldn’t help but break out into a shaky laugh._

_“So you’ll marry me, doll?” he finished, opening the box to reveal a small silver band with a sapphire blue diamond in the centre, surrounded by intricate swirls and patterns. Your left hand trembled as he took it and slipped the ring onto your ring finger. You covered your mouth and restrained a cry of joy._

_“Of course,” you exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He held you tightly around your waist and lifted you from the ground, spinning you around in a circle before setting you down again. When you pulled away, his eyes were shining and a light blush dusted his cheeks._

_“I love you so much,” he murmured in your ear; one of the sweetest sounds in your life._

 

“(Y/N)!”

 

“Yeah?” you blinked, snapping out of your reverie and grinning sheepishly as Nat narrowed her eyes at you.

 

“Get your head in the game, I’ve got to finish your hair,” she ordered sternly, pointing at the chair in front of a large mirror. You sighed and heaved yourself up, trying not to step on the bottom of your dress. You took a seat and watched Natasha’s reflection weave tiny strands of Queen Anne’s Lace and wildflowers into your hair. The sweet smell of pollen swelled in the air. You surveyed yourself in the mirror, hardly recognising yourself in the simple ivory dress that fit your shape perfectly, puffing out slightly at the waist in soft waves of chiffon.

 

As Natasha worked, a comfortable silence fell as the crickets croaked through the open window. There was a small knock on the door and you glanced up, startled. The door creaked open and Captain America himself stuck his head in.

 

“Hi,” he whispered, almost afraid that if he had spoken louder, the entire room would have exploded. His eyes fell on you and his mouth gaped open. “(Y/N)… you look beautiful,” he exclaimed, slightly louder, stepping in towards you with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a navy suit and you watched Natasha glance up and down at him.

 

“You think?” you asked anxiously, smoothing an invisible wrinkle on your dress.

 

“Bucky’s gonna drop dead when he sees you,” Steve reassured you, pulling you into a gentle hug. You smiled sheepishly and pulled away after a second.

 

“Is it almost time?” you asked, twisting to see the sun just disappearing behind the mountain nearby.

 

“Yeah, we should start heading down,” he said, opening the door wide for you and Natasha to walk through. You walked carefully down the stairs, hoping desperately that you didn’t trip. When you made your way to the back door of the old farmhouse, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Natasha handed the bouquet of flowers to you. White roses, delicate bluebells, and lilac tulips were wound together with a thick pale pink string. Natasha gave you a quick peck on the cheek before taking Steve’s arm and heading outside.

 

The twins appeared beside you, Wanda in a pastel blue dress, linking arms with Pietro in dress pants and a white shirt. They both smiled brightly at you before heading down the aisle after Nat and Steve. You barely heard the soft piano playing an elegant piece in the garden. You took one more deep breath for good luck and stepped out the double doors into a glowing fairytale.

 

Rows of white chairs filled with familiar faces led up a grassy aisle to a large archway underneath a huge willow tree, entwined with sweet peas and climbing vines. Fairy lights hung from branches and along the edges of the row of chairs. An upright piano stood tall to the right of you with someone you didn’t recognise playing it. All of these things would have made you marvel and gush at the beauty in its simplicity, but your eyes floated to something that made all of that fade away.

 

He stood at the very top of the aisle, in a fitted black suit, with eyes that were so obviously blue that you couldn’t believe that nobody else had been as captivated by them as you were. His lips parted slightly and stared right past the dress and the makeup and into what felt like your soul. You had forgotten to walk. You were about to step forward but frowned and paused, looking down at your feet. Bucky raised an eyebrow but you smiled sheepishly and leaned down, pulling the heels off of your feet and throwing them off to the side. You heard faint laughter, but everything sounded like you were underwater when Bucky’s face broke out into a huge smile.

 

You hitched up your dress slightly and gave up on restraining yourself, jogging down the aisle, feeling the grass between your toes as Bucky opened his arms and you threw yourself into them. He caught you and you felt a laugh escape your lips, forgetting about your family and friends watching, about the stars and the full moon that illuminated the entire scene, about Natasha and Wanda on one side of you, and Steve and Pietro on the other, about everything but Bucky. You inhaled his unmistakable scent and sighed as he set you back down.

 

“You are the most perfect thing I have ever seen,” he whispered in your ear before leaning back and taking your hands in his. You blushed and almost flinched when someone cleared their throat.

 

“Are we going to get on with this?” Tony smirked, walking up to face the guests on the other side of you. You smiled and nodded.

 

“Alright then! Seeing as I’m basically the reason these two got together, they thought it was fitting that I perform this ceremony, so lets skip to the important stuff,” Tony said lazily, flicking through some cards he held. Steve scowled at him but you just giggled.

 

“Welcome everyone, there’s no need to introduce myself, you all know who I am, just a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and now, certified minister,” Tony winked at Pepper in the crowd and you could almost feel her roll her eyes, “and I am here to join (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and James Barnes in marriage.” He grinned and leaned over to you. “How am I doing?” he stage whispered.

 

“Tony,” Bucky warned playfully, too elated to be angry.

 

“Right, right… so…. Vows?” Tony asked, obviously having no clue what he was doing. You made eye contact with your fiancé and melted; his gentle smile and soft eyes both calming you and making your heart thrum like a hummingbird’s wings at the same time.

 

“Bucky… James… I promise to always give you my hand, to be your friend, and be your partner in crime for the rest of my days. I promise to love you even when you accidentally break my favourite mug. I promise to always get butterflies when we touch, and to wake you up when your mind goes too far away. I promise that I will always see the world in a technicolour rainbow as long as our hearts beat together as one,” you recited, meaning every single word, completely immersing yourself in his gaze. You blinked back any tears that threatened to spill and smiled.

 

 

“(Y/N)… I promise that although you don’t need me to, I will always protect you. I promise to never let my hair get too long, and to always kiss you good morning and good night everyday that I can. I promise to make a Captain America Snowwoman with you on every one of our engagement anniversaries… And I promise, that for as long as I can breathe and forever after I can’t, I will love you with the entire universe and beyond, in hopes that one day I will deserve you,” he said, his voice husky and sincere. You couldn’t hold your tears back anymore and you let out a breathless laugh. His eyes shimmered and he crinkled his nose when he caught a tear that fell from your cheek.

 

“James….”

 

There was a small sniffle beside you and you reluctantly broke your gaze with Bucky to see Tony dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

 

“Can we just get the damn rings here please,” he snapped, wiping his eyes and blinking a few times. Steve pulled out a small wooden box out of his pocket and handed it to Tony, smirking. Tony opened the box and Bucky took out the smaller of the silver rings, sliding it next to your engagement ring. You hand was surprisingly steady as you took the other and slid it onto Bucky’s ring finger on his right hand. You both had decided that it would be better to wear it in his human hand. Your heart swelled with happiness as you looked at your hands intertwined with Bucky’s. You felt him squeeze your hand gently and you did the same.

 

“Well go on, kiss her,” Tony said between sniffles.

 

“C’mere doll, I’ve been waiting for this all my life,” Bucky said with the same lopsided grin he had when you said yes, letting go of your hands and hoisting you up, bridal style (which was very fitting) and kissing your lips feverishly. They second they touched, there was a small spark of electricity and your vision exploded with vibrancy. Every shade burst dramatically, temporarily blinding you. You blinked in shock… realising you had never seen the world as clear as you did in that moment; completely bonded under the starlight with your soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
> So this song "Marry Me" (not the one by magic ew) came up on this Spotify playlist while I was finishing this off and I swear I almost cried.  
> I was struggling for the past few weeks for any kind of writing inspiration so I hope this is what got me out of my slump  
> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky my sweet Prince <3 I know the whole randomly deep conversation came on very quickly, I was like "fuck it, just get that done with" and yeah hope it was okay :)


End file.
